warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Stormfrost
Stormfrost is a dark gray tabby tom with a white right ear, white paws, blue eyes, tufted ears, a long, bushy tail, and a long scar on his flank. Information Affiliations Current MoonClan Age Age: approx. 66 moons (5.5 years) Names Kit: Stormkit Apprentice: Stormpaw Warrior: Stormfrost Senior Warrior: Stormfrost Family Mother: '''Swiftheart '''Father: '''Adderclaw '''Foster Mother: Sedgewhisker Foster Father: Smokeheart Foster Brothers: Firestorm, Snowleaf, Stonepelt Foster Sister: Blossomheart Mate: '''Blossomheart '''Sons: '''Lionheart, Shadowfall, Flamepelt, Mudwing, Crowflight '''Daughters: '''Honeyfur, Shimmerpelt Education '''Mentor: Thistlestorm Apprentices: Mosstail, Sneezecloud Book Appearances Living: Eye Of the Storm, Hollystar's Path, Aftermath, Fading Secrets, Forest of Silence, Shattered, Descent, Moonlight, Fire and Fury, Repercussions, A New Hope Creator: ThunderStar321 History In the Darkness Falls Arc: ''Eye Of the Storm'' :Stormkit is born to Swiftheart and Adderclaw, and is the only kit of their litter. However, Swiftheart is killed by a monster, leaving Stormkit without a mother, and Adderclaw refuses to visit his son, as it reminds him of his dead mate. Stormkit’s aunt and uncle, Hollyfall and Thistlestorm, attempt to raise Stormkit themselves. :Hollyfall attempts to tell her nephew about his mother, and gently tells him that she won’t be coming back. Stormkit misunderstands, and assumes Swiftheart doesn’t like him anymore. Stormkit asks if he can visit her, forcing Hollyfall to finally say that Swiftheart is dead. Sedgewhisker offers to share her milk and nest, but Stormkit wails that he only wants Swiftheart. He curls next to his mother's body and vows to live outside with her. He won't accept Sedgewhisker's milk or her nest. Hollyfall is wracked with guilt, and feels she should avoid Stormkit. However, Thrushpelt encourages her to be part of her nephew’s life, and Hollyfall reluctantly agrees, and she and Thistlestorm visit their nephew as often as possible. :Stormkit grows into a healthy and strong kit, much to Hollyfall’s relief, and she actively visits him. Adderclaw, however, tells Hollyfall to stay away from his son, as he is his father. Hollyfall retorts that Adderclaw didn’t want to be part of his son’s life regardless. Hollyfall visits him and his foster siblings, and sees Smokeheart interacting with all five, and Hollyfall is grateful that Stormkit has a father figure in his life, and she later thanks Sedgewhisker for taking him in, as he had a family to interact with. Adderclaw later attempts to get his son, and Sedgewhisker and Smokeheart stop him, with Sedgewhisker claiming Stormkit as her son, and Smokeheart backs her up. :He and his foster littermates become apprentices, and he is given his uncle Thistlestorm as a mentor. :Stormpaw has grown a close bond with his foster siblings, Firepaw, Stonepaw, Blossompaw, and Snowpaw, while Smokeheart and Sedgewhisker treat him as their own son. He later goes on a patrol with Hollyfall and Thistlestorm, and Hollyfall notes he has his mother’s lithe shape, and he catches a fat vole, where he excitedly mews he’s going to give it to Tavish. :Hollyfall observes Stormpaw and Stonepaw cleaning the older cats for ticks, and she sees Featherbreeze looking at her great-grandson with love in her eyes as he checks Bramblestripe for ticks. :He is on a patrol with Stonepaw, Snowpaw, Hollyfall, Lightningpaw, Willowfeather, Thistlestorm, and Sootfur, and Stonepaw finds a lone rogue on their territory, and Stormpaw and Snowpaw viciously begin attacking him, until Sootfur and Thistlestorm haul them off and reprimand their apprentices, and Willowfeather apologizes to the rogue, and tells the two apprentices to apologize. The rogue reluctantly accepts, and tells Stormpaw and Snowpaw to at least let him explain himself. :Stormpaw later takes part in the battle against Darkclaw, and Hollyfall sees him wrestling with a tabby twice his size, and is helped by Blossompaw. :He cheers for his friends, Acornpaw and Lightingpaw, as they become warriors, Acornheart and Lightningheart. ''Hollystar's Path'' :His aunt, Hollyfall, is named deputy in place of his grandfather, Thornspots, and Stormpaw cheers for her, saying she would be the best deputy ever. Hollyfall feels a sense of pride within her, as Stormpaw had grown into almost a copy of his mother. :His father and uncle, Adderclaw and Mousefoot, are killed by a pack of dogs, and he is saddened over his uncle’s death, but admits his father had it coming, as Adderclaw never seemed to care for him once Swiftheart died. Briarstar encourages Stormpaw to believe that Adderclaw did love him. Stormpaw doesn’t seem to agree, but accepts Briarstar’s encouragement. Briarstar tells Stormpaw of his own father, Scamperfoot, and he never cared for him or his siblings. :When Briarstar devises a plan to rid their territory of the dogs, Stormpaw is chosen to herd the dogs towards the gorge, and later scampers up a tree with Snowpaw, and is in utter shock when Briarstar’s lives are ripped away from him. As Hollystar goes to receive her nine lives with Rosethorn, the apprentice goes up to his aunt and tells her to stay safe. :He is mentioned to be on a patrol when Hollystar returns, and she is disappointed she wouldn’t be able to see him, as she wanted to make him a Warrior. :Stormpaw, along with his foster siblings, are made warriors, and he is renamed Stormfrost. When he touches Hollystar’s shoulder, she notes that he would still be the tiny kit in the nursery she had taken care of. :When Leaffall dies, Stormfrost points out that she has to choose a new deputy before Moonhigh, and seems satisfied when she chooses his friend Lightningheart, and offers to lead a patrol with Thrushpelt, Reedpaw, and Dustyheart. :When Lightingheart is killed by dogs, he is saddened, and says he will miss him. He yowls in approval when his mentor and uncle, Thistlestorm, is chosen to be the next Deputy. :Hollystar notes he has been spending more and more time with Blossomheart. :Hollystar later gives him Mosspaw as an apprentice, and Stormfrost vows to train her well, as she was the daughter of his friend. ''Aftermath'' :He carries out normal Warrior duties. :Hollystar makes his apprentice, Mosspaw, a warrior, and he is seen looking on proudly as she receives her warrior name; Mosstail. :He becomes a father when Blossomheart has his kits, whom are named Lionkit, Shadowkit, Flamekit, and Honeykit. Hollystar notes that Sedgewhisker was excited for him, and he recalls that Sedgewhisker was his foster mother, and that the kits would be her kin, as Blossomheart was her daughter. :Flowercloud tells Hollystar that one of Stormfrost’s kits would “be the one to see the revelations”. Hollystar asks why, and Flowercloud explains that Stormfrost was originally the one chosen, but he developed his own destiny, and so, StarClan decided that his kin would be chosen instead. Hollystar asks why Stormfrost, and Flowercloud admits she doesn’t know. It is later revealed that his son Shadowkit was the one chosen. ''Echoes and Whispers'' ''Fading Secrets'' ''Forest of Silence'' Trivia Interesting Facts *He has StormClan blood, because his great-great-great-great-grandfather, Cedarstar, is half StormClan, and kittypet blood via his great-grandfather, Rockstar. *Stormfrost was originally chosen to “See the revelations”, but he developed his own destiny, and so, StarClan decided that his son, Shadowfall, would be his successor. *He is named after Stormfur. His suffixes are named after Poppyfrost and Crowfrost. Mistakes *He was said to be apprenticed to Mousefoot, although at the time it was Mothpaw who was apprenticed to him, while Stormpaw received Thistlestorm. *He has been described with amber eyes on two occasions. Kin Members Mother:'Swiftheart '''Father:'Adderclaw 'Foster Mother:'Sedgewhisker 'Foster Father:'Smokeheart 'Foster Sister:'Blossomheart 'Foster Brothers:'Snowleaf, Firestorm, Stonepelt 'Mate:'Blossomheart 'Sons:'Lionheart, Shadowfall, Flamepelt, Mudwing, Crowflight 'Daughters:'Honeyfur, Shimmerpelt 'Grandfathers:'Lizardstep, Thornspots 'Grandmothers:'Iceflower, Dovefight 'Great-Grandfathers:'Foxclaw, Redheart, Rockstar, Scamperfoot 'Great-Grandmothers:'Ashpelt, Marigoldfur, Featherbreeze, Willowfeather 'Great-Great-Grandfathers:'Berrycloud, Nightshade, Tanglefur, Nettlesting, Tigerpelt 'Great-Great Grandmothers:'Leaftail, Sunwing, Lilyflower, Scarfire, Leopardpelt '''Uncles: Thistlestorm, Mousefoot Aunts:'''Hollystar, Tawnyfur '''Half-Uncle: Javier 'Half-Aunts:'Ruby, Hopekit, Wishkit 'Great-Uncles:'Dewspots, Spiderfang, Brackenstorm, Pineheart, Hailstorm, Heronflight 'Great-Aunts:'Rosethorn, Seedpelt, Tansyheart 'Cousins:'Owlheart, Brightstorm, Waspflight, Cherryflower, Violetshine, Ashheart, Featherpelt, Rabbitleap, Shrewclaw, Brambleheart, Cloverpelt, Rosespots, Stoneclaw, Cinderfur, Whitefang, Sparkfire, Applepelt, Littlefoot, Mintleaf, Sagefoot, Sneezecloud, Needlestorm